<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thump In The Dark by HMSquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023915">A Thump In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared'>HMSquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Death, And by light I mean one line from Mando, Angst, Corpses, Crying, Dialogue Light, Injury, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one night Mando sleeps in the cockpit is the one night he shouldn’t have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thump In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Looking back, Mando wasn’t sure why he slept in the cockpit. He was just tired and working off a twisted ankle like the stubborn mule he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Child sat next to him as he pressed buttons. They found a quiet corner of space and the engines fell to a low hum. Mando turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay with sleeping up here?” The Child nodded. Returning the gesture, Mando tilted his head back and crossed his arms. He drifted off almost instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Child couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t due to anything, really. He just couldn’t drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando hated it when he pressed the buttons. The Child hopped down from the chair and started rifling through his bag. The metal ball tumbled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried curling on top of it. Comfy, but not enough. The Child got back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dark, he stumbled. The Child’s face smacked into the wall. He spun around, right toward the open hatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound hit Mando’s ears but not his brain. He didn’t register the thump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, he awoke of his own accord. Mando stretched his arms and saw the cockpit was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, trying not to put weight on his right foot. Holding the chair for support, Mando looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal ball was still next to his overturned bag. Rage and fear filled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone or something had taken the Child. And there would be hell to pay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando climbed down the ladder as fast as he could. Millions of scenarios were running through his head. They all ended with death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something caught the edge of his vision. Holding the ladder, he turned. Then… Mando’s blood went cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Child was lying face down across from the ladder. His hands were splayed in an awkward position. The little green alien didn’t make a sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando dragged himself over on his busted leg. It gave just as he reached the Child and he fell, nearly landing on the body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly rolled the Child over. His neck was at a bad angle. A tiny smile was etched on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando jolted backward of his own accord. It couldn’t be real. It wasn’t real. The Child…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the body into his arms and shook like a leaf. Tiny, crackled sobs escaped Mando as he rocked. Back and forth, back and forth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>